Already Gone
by LovesLikeABattlefield
Summary: Hogwart's fav couple break up to the song of Already Gone By Kelly Clarkson. Album - All I Ever Wanted


Yo, my first story here lols, anyways it's a songfic I just couldn't resist, hope you like it.

Harry sighed as he lay on the Gyriffindor commonroom sofa, in his clenched fist, he held a necklace.

_**Remember all the things we wanted**_

_**Now all our memories, they're haunted**_

_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

Tears streamed down the raven haired boys face, he had just broke up with the love of his life, Cedric. Truth was, he thought Cedric could do so much better and thought it was better for Cedric to find someone who really deserved him.

_**Even with our fists held high**_

_**It never would've worked out right**_

_**We were never meant for do or die**_

Sighing, he got up from the sofa and didn't bother to wipe the tears from his eyes. As he left the commonroom, he found the one person he really didn't want to see. 'Harry...' Cedric began to talk but Harry ran as far away as he could possibly get.

_**I didn't want us to burn out**_

_**I didn't come here to hold you**_

_**Now I can't stop**_

Harry reached the lake where he took out a small picture from his pocket, it was of him and Cedric. Fresh tears sprung when he remembered taking the picture, Cedric had his arms around Harry and the two were smiling and laughing

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_

_**Where we take this road**_

_**Someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**You couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

Harry collapsed to the floor screaming, he felt his body give in to the need for sleep, his body felt numb and cold as rain began to pour on him.

_**Looking at you makes it harder**_

_**But I know that you'll find another**_

_**That doesn't always make you want to cry**_

_**Started with a perfect kiss**_

_**Then we could feel the poison set in**_

He awoke with a start and realised that he was lying on the ground in the middle of a big thunderstorm. He didn't care, all he could remember was Cedric's perfect kiss and his warm embrace.

_**Perfect couldn't keep this love alive**_

_**You know that I love you so**_

_**I love you enough to let you go**_

'HARRY !?' Harry heard Hermione's voice but didn't respond, instead he lay there broken on the cold, unforgiving floor. 'HARRY!' He felt his best friends footsteps approaching him, she pulled him up into a hug.

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_

_**Where we take this road**_

_**Someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**You couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

She pulled him up and kept her arm around his shoulders and bought him into dinner. As the two friends entered, everyone began to stare and whisper, new tears fell from Harry's eyes.

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**You can't make it feel right**_

_**When you know that it's wrong**_

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**There's no moving on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

Harry caught Cedric's eyes and Harry felt his heart bleed even more, as he and Hermione arrived at their seats and sat down, Ron didn't care about the silence or everyone's burning stare at the three.

_**Already gone, already gone, already gone,**_

_**Ooooh whoa,**_

_**Already gone, already gone, already gone,**_

_**Remember all the things we wanted**_

_**Now all our memories, they're haunted**_

_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

Finally Harry got up and ran into the bathrooms, he kept thinking to himself, atleast Cedric will be happy and better off without me. He heard someone walk in and opened the cubicle door.

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_

_**Where we take this road**_

_**Someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**You couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

As the Hufflepuff and Gyriffindor stared at each other, Harry tried walking out but Cedric stopped him and kissed him once, slowly on the lips. Harry broke down in tears saying 'I'm sorry,' before running out.

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**You can't make it feel right**_

_**When you know that it's wrong**_

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**There's no moving on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_


End file.
